Fixing What's Broken
by FightSong
Summary: This is a Rewrite of my story Broken Beyond Repair. It will start off on how the three meet. Beca is two years younger then the other two, but ends up moving to Barden with them and finishing HS because of how bad things got at home. There wil be Abuse, Sexual abuse, SH, ED and a minor mention of Drug abuse in the first chapter.
1. Summary

**Fixing What's Broken:**

 **Summary:**

This is a triple treble story. All three of the girls grew up together. Aubrey and Chloe are two years older than Beca. Beca's mom turned to alcohol when her dad left when she was 13, but it wasn't that bad. She then turned to drugs as well when Beca was 16 and was going into Junior year. Aubrey and Chloe left two months before school started so they could get their apartment ready. Beca' mom started hitting her and her mom's boyfriend/Drug dealer would hurt her as well and her raped her one time. After the rape school called her girlfriend and told them everything. They all decide that Beca will move in with them sooner and finish HS near Barden, so they can help her recover from SH and her ED. She starts college and everything is going okay until three months in when she gets raped and how they all help her recover from a second rape.

 **A/N: I am going to be starting on the first chapter today, and hopefully it will be up sometime next week.**


	2. The Begging and first kiss

**Fixing What's Broken:**

 **Chapter 1: The Begging and first Kiss**

Beca moved in next door to Aubrey and Chloe's family's when she was three years old. Even though Aubrey and Chloe are two years old than Beca they became friends with her the day she moved in. Since that day the girls have been attached at the hip. They would always be at one of their houses hanging out. When the older girls were eleven and Beca was nine they all realized that they had feelings for each other that went beyond friendship. They all decided that they should tell the older girls parents all together, so the next day when they were all eating together in the Beale's backyard the girls told Chloe's mom and dad and Aubrey's mom since her dad was over sea's. The three adults all looked at each other and smiled. It was Chloe's dad that told them that they knew from the moment they all became friends that their relationship would be more than just friends, and that they were okay with it. They told Beca's mom and dad a week later and they just brushed them off and said that they were too young to know anything. Beca ran out of her house crying because her parents never listened to her. They ended up staying at Chloe's house that night so they could comfort their tiny girlfriend.

After school they would all hang out and they would even go on dates. The three of them all made a really cute couple. The parents would always watch the three of them when they were together and they knew that the three of them would be together forever.

Chloe and Aubrey decided that they would both have Beca as their first kiss, then they would kiss each other. They decided that Aubrey would Be Beca's first kiss. So, they decided that the best time to do this would be the night of her thirteenth birthday after her party.

On the day of Beca's 13th birthday she woke up at 8 o'clock and ran downstairs to see her parents and have her big birthday breakfast they always make for her. She walks past the living room and usually there are presents that are on the table but there wasn't any, so she ran to the kitchen and expected to see her presents there along with her parents and breakfast but when she got there all she found was her mom and dad screaming at each other like they have been for the last three months. When she was about to make herself known her dad screamed that he was leaving and filing for divorce, as he walked out of the kitchen and to the suitcase that was by the front door. Beca started sobbing and begging for her dad not to leave but he didn't listen and just walked right out the door. She turns to her mom hoping at least she remember her birthday but she didn't and told Beca that she had to work and won't be home till late. After her mom walked out the front door She ran out of the front door and remembered that Mama B and Mama P told her that she was always welcome at their houses anytime and could just walk in. Since Chloe's house was right next door she ran straight inside and into papa B while she was sobbing he opened his arms for the tiny girl and asked her what was wrong just as Chloe, Mama B, and Chloe's older sister Belle came into the hallway.

"Hey Tiny, what's wrong" He asks her as Chloe walks right up to her father and girlfriend and opens her arms

"Mom and Dad were fighting again then dad left and said he was divorcing her, mom left and told me she wouldn't be home till late and they both forgot my birthday" She tells them as she leaves Papa B's arms and into Chloe's

"Oh Beca,I am so sorry your parent's forgot your birthday and are getting a divorce. Why don't you, Chloe and Belle go next door to your house so you can change out of your PJ's and grab your bathing suit, and Papa B and I will start on our famous birthday breakfast?" Mama B says and asks her

"Okay can we invite Bee?" Beca asks them as she stopped crying and stepped out of her redheaded girlfriend's arms

"Of course, we can Boo, let's go to your house so you can change and grab your bathing suit then we will pick up Bee" Chloe tells her as she wipes the remaining tears from her face and kisses her cheek then starts pulling Beca out of the door

"I guess we are leaving, we will be back" belle chuckles and tells her parents

After Belle tells her parents they head over to Beca's house. They walk inside the house and to the living room. Once they are in the living room Belle is the first girl to notice that there is a note laying on the coffee table. She points it out to Beca who looked confused.

"Hey Becs, there is a note on the coffee table, why don't you read it?" Belle tells her and asks. Beca walks over to it and picks it up

"Oh" Beca says Suprised

"Why don't you read it Boo?" Chloe asks her as she walks over and hugs her from behind, Beca nods her head and starts to read it

"Rebecca, I just can't stand to be here right now so I have left and went to Vega's for two weeks, I left you money and you should be fine on your own." Beca finishes reading and falls to the floor in a panic attack

"Beca, you are okay kiddo, can you look at me?" Belle asks her as she and Chloe sit on the floor next to Beca

"C-can't b-breathe" Beca starts out as she struggles to breathe

"Boo, breathe like me" Chloe tells her as she puts one of Beca's hands on Beca's chest and the other hand on her chest and Beca's breathing evens out a little bit

"That's it Becs, your doing great" Belle tells her

Beca slowly gets her breath under control. After ten minutes she is back to breathing normally, but has tears rolling down her face. So, Chloe wipes the tears off of her cheeks, and brings her into a hug. Both of them stay like that for a good five minutes before they pull apart and decided to go up stairs so Beca can change and grab her pool stuff. While they were upstairs Belle who as downstairs called her parents and told them about the note they found and what it said. Her parents told her to tell Beca to pack a bag with enough cloths and stuff for two weeks since she will be staying with them.

Once Belle hangs up the phone she goes upstairs and tells the girl that Beca needs to pack a bag with enough cloths and stuff for two weeks since she will be staying with them. So Beca goes into her closet and changes really quick then starts picking out shirts. She grabs 5 tanks tops of different colors, three plaid over shirts, and five graphic tank tops and brings them to the bed, she also grabs three pairs of shorts since it is summer. She grabs a black pair, a light blue pair, and a red pair, plus underwear. She almost forgot her bathing suit but Belle reminded her. Once she has all of the clothes on the bed she goes into her bathroom and grabs shampoo, conditioner, body wash, toothbrush and toothpaste. Once she has everything she needs on her bed she grabs her blue duffle bag that Chloe got her for her last birthday and puts everything inside of it. Once they have everything Beca needed. Chloe picks up the bag and then they head downstairs and out the door.

Once out the door they make a quick stop at Chloe's house so they can drop off Beca's bag. After they dropped off the bag the two younger girls ran across the street to Aubrey's house. Once they get to the front door they walk right inside without knocking and they head straight to the kitchen since they are pretty sure that is where Mama P, Aubrey and her brother would be, and they were right. Once they are in the kitchen nobody noticed so Chloe, being Chloe she announced their arrival.

"Aubrey, your awesome girlfriends are here" Chloe announces as she runs and tackles Aubrey in her bear hug once she turned around

"Hey bug" She says as she hugs her and kisses her on the check "hey birthday girl" Aubrey says as Beca walks towards her and she scoops her up in a hug and also kisses her on the cheek

"Hey girls, what brings you two over" Mama P asks them as she walks over to them and gives each a hug

"Mom and Dad where fighting again and Dad said he wanted and divorce and left us they both forgot my birthday and mom left me alone for two weeks while she went to Vegas, so Mama B is making me her famous birthday breakfast and wanted I wanted to know if Bree can come if she wants" Beca explains while she rocks back and forth on her feet

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry but Chlo and I are here for you, mom can I go over?" Aubrey says and asks as she pick Beca up and let her snuggle on her shoulder since she is really tiny for thirteen

"of course, you can sweetie, don't forgot Jack and Belle are going to take the three of you out for lunch at noon" Mama P tells Aubrey as she kisses all three on the cheek and watches them walk out the door with Beca in the middle

The three of them walk back over to Chloe's house and when they get inside Mama B tells them they are just in time for breakfast. So, they all head to the table and sit down with Beca in the middle of them. They both say happy birthday to her and kiss her on the cheek and the same time and she blushes. After the kisses on the cheek the whole table start eating and they talk about their summer plans since school just ended yesterday. After everyone is done with breakfast the three girls head up to Chloe's room.

Once they are up stairs in Chloe's room they are all cuddling together on Chloe's has her head buried in Aubrey's chest and has her back pressed into Chloe's front. The older girls exchange a look over the tiny girls head. They both are concerned because even though Beca does cuddle with both of them sometime she doesn't burry her head into one of their bodies unless she is upset or is shut down. They can tell that this time is has basically shut down.

"Hey, Becs we just want to know if you are okay" Aubrey asks her gently as she runs her fingers through Beca's hair while Chloe kisses her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just tired" Beca reply's but it is muffled

"Boo we know that you aren't fine, we can tell you are shutting down and we just want you to talk to us so you can have a good birthday" Chloe tells her as she places another kiss on her shoulder, as beca lifts her head out of Aubrey's chest and rests it on her shoulder so she can talk

"I saw the divorce coming, my dad would hardly spend time at home or with me anymore, they were always fighting. The thing that hurts the most is because they are so wrapped up in themselves they have forgotten my birthday and it seems like they don't really give a damn about me anymore, my dad didn't even say goodbye as he was leaving he just looked at me then left, while I was sobbing. It hit me then that I didn't matter to him anymore. He didn't even tell me everything would be okay" Beca says as she tries hard not to cry because she doesn't want to seem weak

"Sweetie it is okay to be sad, I can tell you are trying hard not to cry but you don't ever have to be strong in front of us, we love you no matter what" Aubrey explains to her

"I know" Beca says as she lets the tear fall

The three of them stay like that for a half hour while the older girls both comfort their upset girlfriend. Once Beca finally calmed down, she was exhausted from all the crying and the panic attack she had today. Aubrey tells her to go ahead and take a nap and she would set her alarm for ten minutes before noon. Beca agreed and got comfortable sandwiched between her girlfriends and fell asleep right away. Ten minutes later Chloe fell asleep as well. Aubrey stayed awake watching her sleeping beauties. She loves these moments when she is with both her girlfriends and cuddling with each other. She leans down and places a kiss on Beca's and leans over Beca to do the same to Chloe's head. Aubrey lays there watching them and thinking about how she can't wait for tonight when they all kiss each other for the first time. Before she knows it, her alarm goes off and she wakes both of her girlfriends up, she also sees a text from her brother telling her that all of them should put their bathing suits on before they head down stairs. They all climb out of bed and head downstairs. Once downstairs they are met with Tyler, Belle, Mama P, Mama B and Papa B. They all say goodbye and head outside to Belle's car.

Belle and Tyler let Beca pick the place they were going to eat at since it was her birthday. She picked Applebee's so once they were all buckled up they headed to Applebee's. They got sat right away and they all took a while to look at the menu. Once they all decided what they wanted to eat they order and Aubrey told them that it was Beca's birthday. They all sat around talking while they wanted for their food and drinks. The drinks came five minutes later and the food came twenty minutes after the drinks. After they were all done eating the waiter and waitresses came over and sang happy birthday to Beca and gave her a free ice cream with a candle in it. Beca shared the dessert with Aubrey and Chloe since it was pretty big. Once everyone was done eating they all headed back to the Beale house hold.

When they arrived at the house they all got out of the car and started to head towards the backyard. Once they are inside the backyard everyone screams surprise and happy birthday to Beca. She was so surprised and thankful that they threw her a surprise party. She was even surprised that there where 15 kids there. She didn't think anyone really noticed her at school. Beca turns to her girlfriends and their family's and thanks them

"Thank you guys so much" Beca tells them as she moves around the people and hugs each of them and gives Chloe and Aubrey a kiss on the cheek.

"You are more than welcome baby, it's not everyday that you turn thirteen. We just wanted you to have an amazing birthday since we know home has been stressful for you lately" Aubrey tells her

"Bree is right baby, you deserve to have a really great birthday" Chloe tells her

"Okay girls why don't you guys all join everyone in the pool and enjoy the party" Mama P tells her

They agree with mama P and they take off their clothes and head into the pool. They were having a great time. Soon they started a game of water volley ball. They loved it so much that they played four games of it. Beca's side won three times and lost once. Before they knew it, it was 6pm and time for food, presents then cake and ice cream. They had Pizza, and the cake was Beca's favorite chocolate with custard filling, they cake was in a design of headphones since Beca loves music and is a dj. Once everyone ate the Ice cream and cake they head to the grass so she could open her presents. She got a lot of Cd's and art stuff since she is really into art as well. Once all the presents where open except the ones from the Beale's and Posen's all her guest started leaving she said goodbye to all of them and told them she hoped they had fun. Both families then headed inside once all the guest where gone and handed Beca two gifts. When she opened both of them she was really surprised to see it was top of the line DJ equipment and a new laptop.

"Thank you guys so much, but this is all too much it is very expensive" She tells them trying to give the gifts back

"Beca sweetie you are part of our family's and we know how much you have been wanting both of these things, and you are worth it. So, we will not be taking these gifts back" Papa B tells her because he knows she will not argue with him

"Okay, thank you guys so much. I love all of you." Beca tells them

"Mom, Dad can the three of us head upstairs now?" Chloe asks them excitedly

"Of course, sweetie it has been a long day" Mama B says

"Bree, I love you and will see you sometime tomorrow" Mama P tells her as she kisses her daughter on the head and she watches the three girls go up stairs

Once the three of them are upstairs they all take turns taking a shower and getting dressed into their PJ's. After an hour all of them are showered and dressed in their PJ's and ore sitting on the floor. Chloe reaches under her bed and grabs a gift from under it and hands it to Beca.

"This is one of two gifts me and Aubrey have for you" Chloe tells her as she watches Beca open it. Inside was a necklace that was a heart and says to our love on it

"Thank you guys, so much I love it and will never take it off, will you put it on me Bree" Beca tells them and asks

"Your welcome and of course" Aubrey tells her as she stands up and puts the necklace around Beca's neck

"Now since it is your thirteen birthday and it's very special we each have something for you that we will give you separately" Aubrey tells her

Before Beca can asks her what it is Aubrey leans into her and presses her lips against her tiny girlfriends. At first Beca is frozen but pretty soon she is kissing back it is full of passion and love. It last about a minute and when they pulled apart Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca with all the love and passion she feels for her tiny girlfriend. When the two of them pull apart Aubrey and Chloe share a kiss. When they are done with their kiss they pull apart and all three of them stare at each other.

"Wow that was amazing" Beca says

"It really was, and I can't wait to do it again" Chloe tells her as she leans in and pecks her lips then Aubrey's

"I couldn't agree more. Happy Birthday Boo" Aubrey tells her

"Thank you guys so much. I didn't think I could fall even more in love with the both of you but I have" Beca tells them as she pecks each of their lips again  
:Your welcome and I can agree I have fallen more in love with you both as well" Aubrey tells her  
"Me too" Chloe agrees

After their talk they all get under the covers of Chloe's bed with Beca being in the middle like always. Once under the covers they all take and share more kisses. When they realized it was 11pm they all said goodnight to each other and shared one last kiss and went to sleep.

 **A/N: There you go chapter One is finished. I am going to be working on the next chapter of Saving Beca and then once that is posted I will work on the second chapter of this one. Sorry it has taken longer than I thought. So next chapter will be three years later and when Beca turns sixteen. Then the next chapter after chapter two will be about Beca's mom and how she moves in with her girlfriends at Barden. Anyways I really hope you guys like this chapter. I would appreciate it if you left a review and told me how you liked the chapter.**


End file.
